<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in the Time of Beast Plague by Samuel_Clark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838639">Love in the Time of Beast Plague</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuel_Clark/pseuds/Samuel_Clark'>Samuel_Clark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuel_Clark/pseuds/Samuel_Clark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the down time between hunts, three Huntresses go for a night on the town.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love in the Time of Beast Plague</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love in the Time of Beast Plague</p><p>Samuel Clark</p><p> </p><p>i.</p><p>Selene had just woken up and already she was tired, tired of these same streets and avenues, tired of the graves and coffins that were gathered in clusters against buildings and fences. The long stretches between hunts always made her feel this way. She put it down to boredom and inactivity. Maybe an afternoon of training would liven her up and she promised herself she’d do it in the afternoon, when she'd done cleaning out the flat, or at least her half of it anyway.<br/>
She strolled through the quiet streets, the lingering smell of smoke and burning beasts still hung thick in the air. It always did, even three weeks after a night of the hunt, it even stuck to her clothes and no matter how hard she washed them or how many times, the smell was always there. The incense helped a little, but not much.<br/>
She arrived home, put her shopping bags on the floor and went to turn the key in the lock. It was already open. Rinoa must have arrived home. “Never ever locks the damn door behind her,” Selene complained to herself. “Told her a million times, never listens. One day we're going to have some beast just stroll in and maul us both to death in our sleep,” she continued, muttering as she plonked the shopping on the kitchen counter.<br/>
“Morning, Selene,” Rinoa said. Selene jumped out of her skin knocking one of the shopping bags to the floor.<br/>
“Jesus, Rinoa you scared the crap out of me.”<br/>
“Stop quivering in your boots, you're a hunter, seen scarier stuff. How's Old Greaves at the general store?” Rinoa asked taking a bite out of an apple.<br/>
“Same old Greaves, grumpy as ever. And put some pants on.”<br/>
“Is Queen Yharnam coming for tea this afternoon or something?”<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“Well I'll stay just like this then, going to bed soon any ways, had a long night.”<br/>
“Where have you been? Out drinking again?”<br/>
“Yes! There's bugger all else to do in this graveyard of a town.”<br/>
“You want to be glad we didn't get assigned to Upper ward this month. Damn Brain suckers, every time I finish a shift up there it feels like I come back with my brain half missing,” Selene replied as she finished putting away the last of the grocery shopping.<br/>
“You don’t actually need to go in there Selene, you just wait outside the big gates and cut them off at the lamp. If they get passed you. The only way in is through that side door. I never set foot in that orphanage if it all possible.”<br/>
“Rinoa, brilliant tactician,” Selene replied sardonically. “If only you had such astute logic when it comes to cleaning and keeping tidy.”<br/>
Rinoa shrugged, took a seat at the kitchen table and rolled a cigarette. She let out a puff of smoke, shook the matchstick’s flame out and tossed it into the ashtray. Selene crossed the kitchen and headed out into hallway.<br/>
Rinoa sighed a little, bored and still buzzing from her evening out, she wasn’t quite ready to go to bed yet. She sat calmly drinking in the quiet. The morning city noise crept in through the window. Despite the boredom in the down time between hunts Rinoa rather enjoyed the absence of moans and the tortured screams of womenfolk and the growling of beasts.<br/>
She glanced up at the sound of a thud and a clatter in the hallway. “Selene?” she called out. No reply came. Rinoa got up and ambled into the hallway.<br/>
“Jesus, Rinoa.” Selene said, sat on the floor, nursing her ankle.<br/>
“What happened?”<br/>
“I fell over your damn mess. That’s what happened!”<br/>
“Sorry.” Rinoa offered her hand and pulled her up to her feet. Selene limped a little, stepping awkwardly on her ankle. “You ok?”<br/>
“Yes, fine, just twisted my ankle.”<br/>
Rinoa guided Selene back to the kitchen and sat her down on a chair at the table. Rinoa fetched a healing ointment from a kitchen cupboard and placed it on the table.<br/>
“Where did you go last night anyway?” Selene asked rubbing the ointment into her ankle.<br/>
“Just the Hunter's Return with Vianna.”<br/>
“Vianna? But she's...”<br/>
“I know, I'm helping her out of her shell.”<br/>
“You mean corrupting her.”<br/>
“No, she's perfectly free to make her own choices.”<br/>
“And what choices did she make?”<br/>
“Oh, I don't know, maybe she hooked up with someone, maybe she didn't.”<br/>
“Who?”<br/>
“That wheel guy, calls himself Queen Killer.”<br/>
“What!?”<br/>
“Relax, it'll be good for her, all she does is...”<br/>
“That guy is three vials short of a full set, Rinoa. He runs about those chalices naked, he’s bonkers, no one even knows his name. What were you thinking?”<br/>
“I wasn't thinking anything. Vianna picked him out, I just gave her a gentle nudge.”<br/>
“Couldn't you have nudged him toward Olek?”<br/>
“I could've, but he wasn't there. He doesn't drink. T-total! And Olek is boring, always banging on about Pthumarian history and the Queen.”<br/>
Selene looked at her with disapproval.<br/>
“Look, Vianna took a liking to him, not my fault he’s nuts. Any way it was just a fling, it's not like they're going to be walking down the aisle any time soon. If at all. When was the last time there was a wedding in this damn city anyway?”<br/>
Selene shrugged.<br/>
“All these bloody churches and no weddings,” Rinoa lamented. “We're going out again tonight, you should come. Live a little. Loosen yourself up.”<br/>
“I think I might.”<br/>
“Really?” Rinoa replied, she had expected Selene to turn her down, as she always had done previously.<br/>
“Yeah, to protect Vianna from you.”<br/>
“Piss off.”</p><p>ii.</p><p>Leave your Kirkhammers outside!<br/>
Mrs Hemwick! </p><p>-Read a large notice, painted in a bold black scrawl outside of the Hunter’s Return.<br/>
“What’s that about?” Selene asked as she and Rinoa approached.<br/>
“Oh, just a new policy, Mrs Hemwick was getting sick of tripping over Kirkhammers littering the pub.”<br/>
“But there aren’t any here.”<br/>
“I know, Hunters don’t bring their weapons with them unless it’s a night of the hunt. I have no idea what Mrs. Hemwick’s problem is. I think she’s going batshit crazy,” Rinoa said as she stepped inside.”<br/>
The place had a warm atmosphere, a fire blazed at the side wall and a square bar stood at the centre stocked to brim with all manner of bottled drinks, cocktails and ales, Mrs Hemwick made a point of not stocking anything associated with Blood ministration, some other pubs and taverns did but not Mrs. Hemwick. ‘I ain’t having no folks breaking out, getting blood drunk and turning into beasts in my pub,’ she would say with much stiff authority.<br/>
Booths lined the walls as well as tables and chairs, candles placed on each. There were only a few people in the pub. A young man in a corner booth, not quite 20 years old reading the very popular book, “How to Pick Up Fair Maidens”, he glanced up from it every now and then, scoping the bar for an opportunity. The rest were Yharnamite locals idly chatting over tankards of ale, both old and young, including old Mr. Greaves. He sat in his usual seat, drinking his usual cup of tea while reading the Yharnam Gazette. His evening ritual after closing the general store for the day.<br/>
“Evening, Mr. Greaves,” Selene said as they passed him.<br/>
“Evening ladies,” he replied with a gentle smile.<br/>
“Looking mightily happy today. Good news I hope.” Rinoa offered.<br/>
“Good news indeed, my Granddaughter is arriving from Loran this evening.”<br/>
“Oh, great you’ll have to introduce us.”<br/>
“We’ll see if we have time,” the old white-haired man replied, rather guardedly.<br/>
“Have a lovely time with your granddaughter.” Selene said, and the two girls moved over to the bar.<br/>
“A little quiet tonight isn’t it, Mrs. Hemwick?” Rinoa said after ordering two drinks.<br/>
“Yeah, there’s some fighting club going on this evening or something.<br/>
“Really, where?”<br/>
“Down in Old Yharnam I think. Bunch of idiots if you ask me, they’re supposed to be protecting us, not getting their rocks off by injuring each other… or worse.”<br/>
“Got to keep sharp and on our toes, Mrs. Hemwick.”<br/>
“Pah, I’ll be bloody glad when that Healing Church comes up with a cure. Get a bit of normalcy back in this town. Bloody beasts everywhere, screaming and growling. Puts me on edge.”<br/>
“All over the shop, you might say,” Selene said.<br/>
“I can’t remember when this town felt normal. Smells like blood and burning beast most of the time. When are you hunters going to put a stop to it? And not just a temporary stop for another hunt to begin again a month later. A real stop.”<br/>
“I don’t know that we can, Mrs Hemwick, we just do the jobs we’re assigned to do. There’s a higher authority than us.”<br/>
“Pffft, bloody church and scholars, I just hope this place doesn’t end up like that mess Old Yharnam is. Otherwise, I’ll up sticks and leave.”<br/>
“Okay, Mrs Hemwick, you take care now.” Selene said and quickly moved away to find a seat, Rinoa followed.<br/>
Selene rubbed at her left shoulder and gave it a short roll, attempting to loosen it up.<br/>
“Something wrong?”<br/>
“Shoulder pain is acting up again. I actually have bruising there now. Carrying that sword around is hard work.”<br/>
“True, and in its tricked form the beam gives me sun burn on one side of my face, that is if I use it too much.”<br/>
“I use a protective cream for that.”<br/>
“You do, can I borrow some?”<br/>
“No, buy your own, Greaves sells it at his general store.”<br/>
“Can you fetch me some next time you go shopping?” Rinoa asked and took a sip of her drink.<br/>
“No.”<br/>
“No?”<br/>
“I’m not your bloody scullery maid, Rinoa. Fetch it yourself. And clean up after yourself, I’m sick of tripping up over your mess.”<br/>
“Yes, mother. I’ll get you another drink, you bloody need one. Oh, look Vianna is here,” Rinoa said pointing her out. Vianna was at the bar ordering a drink, a wolf vodka that she threw back swiftly.<br/>
“Another,” she said, planting the glass squarely on the bar top.<br/>
“Calm down, love. You’ll do yourself a mischief,” Mrs. Hemwick said.<br/>
“Mischief is exactly what I’m after,” Vianna replied with a devious smile.<br/>
“Fair enough.” Mrs. Hemwick poured another. “And how about a chaser?”<br/>
Vianna nodded, her face flinching at the after taste of the vodka. She grabbed the bottle of beer and handed Mrs. Hemwick several notes in payment.<br/>
“Your friends are over there.”<br/>
“Thank you kindly,” she said and crossed the bar with a notable spring in her step.<br/>
“Vianna, how are you?”<br/>
“Very, very, satisfied,” Vianna replied with a glowing smile.<br/>
“So, you had a lot fun with, erm, what’s that guy’s name again? I mean did you find out?”<br/>
Vianna shrugged, “I forget. Anyway, never mind his name, that guy’s dick is almost as big as his wheel, and he goes off like his cannon. Is he here tonight?” she asked, glancing around the pub.<br/>
Both Selene and Rinoa glared at her with wide eyed shock. “See, you’re corrupting her already.” Selene said under her breath. Rinoa jabbed her in the rib.<br/>
“Sorry Vianna, he doesn’t come out that much, spends most of his time in the chalices. Didn’t you arrange to meet again?”<br/>
“No, he was gone before I woke up. Oh well, plenty more fish in the sea.” Vianna said. “But not in this pub, apparently.”<br/>
“Yeah, it is a bit dead isn’t it?”<br/>
“Why not try Cathedral Ward?” Selene suggested.<br/>
“What? Are you kidding? There’s like two bars and they’re full of uptight church folks, they’re repressed as all hell.”<br/>
“Maybe we can un-repress them.”<br/>
“Oh, listen here at Vianna, going to bring about Yharnam’s very own sexual revolution,” said Rinoa a little bitterly.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Oh, nothing, don’t mind me.” Rinoa replied and took a big gulp of her drink. Selene gave her a look.<br/>
“Church folks are sensible and staid. It’s nice.”<br/>
“Nice?”<br/>
“You wouldn’t say that if...” Rinoa broke off. “Never mind. Fine let’s go, this place is dead anyway.”<br/>
“But I just bought drinks,” Vianna said.<br/>
“After,” Rinoa replied.</p><p>iii.</p><p>They left the Hunter’s Return soon after and crossed central Yharnam’s great bridge, passing abandoned carriages and the charcoaled stained pools of long dead horses and beasts. Selene brought out a key and unlocked the door, while Vianna and Rinoa waited. Vianna swayed on her feet a little.<br/>
“Where are these two pubs?” Vianna asked. “Can’t say I’ve ever noticed them before.”<br/>
“There’s one just before the grand cathedral, it’s usually dead. And another just up from Oedon Chapel. That one’s okay, people go there mostly just to pick up…” she broke off.<br/>
“Pick up who?” Vianna asked.<br/>
“Arianna drinks there. They all try to pick her up, and she sells herself to the highest bidder. It’s pretty disgusting.”<br/>
“Are you coming or am I just going to stand here trying to resist breaking all these incense pots?” Selene interrupted, shouting back at them.<br/>
“Well maybe this Arianna needs some competition.” Vianna said and stepped forward through the door.<br/>
“What?” Rinoa said, following after her. “By the old ones, calm down, Vianna.”<br/>
“Calm down? But you’re the one that encouraged me to come out of my shell.”<br/>
“I know but stay yourself a bit. You’re likely to crash and burn or get yourself in some serious trouble.”<br/>
“I don’t do things by halves, Rinoa. And frankly it’s a relief to be out having fun instead of obsessively training and practicing and going down those damn chalice dungeons over and over and over and over. I want to have some fun and I think I deserve it.”<br/>
“Fun is one thing, giving Arianna competition is another.”<br/>
“Oh relax, I wasn’t serious.”<br/>
“Good.”<br/>
They continued on and caught up with Selene, passing the huge panoramic view of Central Yharnam and Old Yharnam. Crows perched on spires cawed as they went as if alerting someone to their presence.<br/>
Cathedral Ward itself was very quiet, even in the down time between hunts its residents tended to stay indoors, either praying or drinking. They only ventured out unless absolutely necessary, or to go out drinking in one of its two public houses.<br/>
“I hate this place, it’s creepy.” Rinoa said. “And what’s with all the statuary?”<br/>
Selene shrugged. “Money to be had if you’re lucky enough to be a stone mason.”<br/>
“Isn’t it quicker to go via Oedon Chapel?” Vianna asked.<br/>
“Yeah, but we want to avoid that erm, what’s his name? The chapel dweller. He’s nice enough but you get talking to him and he never stops.”<br/>
“Oh? Never had that problem with him.”<br/>
“Really?” Selene said, quite surprised<br/>
“She’s never rescued everyone she could on the night of a hunt. Do that and the guy thinks your best friends forever,” Rinoa said.<br/>
They climbed the curved stone stairs and onto the Ward plaza passing two healing church members who were quietly and timidly making their way home. They gave the three girls a wide berth, but still, they wished them a good evening. The girls greeted them in return.<br/>
“Where is this pub, exactly?” Vianna asked.<br/>
“The Amy Arms, it’s just up from Oedon chapel.”<br/>
“How come I’ve never heard of it before?”<br/>
“I’ll show you. Only those, ‘in the know’ know about it,” Rinoa replied.<br/>
Selene used the Hunter chief’s emblem to open the southern gate, it rose up with a loud clank, gears grinding as it lifted. They passed through the plaza rounding the graves to the north gate. Turned right and passed through yet another gate.<br/>
“Hmmm, who left that there?” Rinoa asked, pointing out a rudimentary wooden shield on the ground.<br/>
“Don’t know, don’t care. Here we are.” Selene said, reaching a point halfway down the stone stairs that lead to Oedon chapel’s main entrance. She fetched a key out of her pocket and unlocked a padlock on the boundary fence allowing her to open a hidden gate within.<br/>
“Oh wow, I can’t believe I’ve noticed that before,” Vianna said.<br/>
“Too busy dealing with those church guards, you’re in the know now.”<br/>
“Right,” Selene said, and lead the way down a steep narrow stairwell that led to a small door. A painted sign above it read: ‘The Amy Arms’.<br/>
Upon entering they were greeted by the gentle sound of a piano and singing coming from a small stage at the back of the bar. Numerous hunters and other normal citizens of Yharnam sat at tables drinking and talking or simply listening to the forlorn tune. A smoky hue permeated, the thin wisps of white vapour danced in the air. In a far corner a young woman in black church garb sipped at a cup of tea, a mix of nerves and longing written across her face as she intermittently and surreptitiously watched the singer, brimming with jealousy and maybe, attraction.<br/>
Selene, Rinoa made their way to the bar, Vianna followed eyeing up the various different men sat at candlelit tables.<br/>
The evening waned, Vianna indulged herself in talking to, and flirting with the patrons, while Selene and Rinoa took a table near the back.<br/>
“Not joining, Vianna?” Selene asked.<br/>
“No, too tired and I’m not into Church guys. I think I might go home in a while.”<br/>
“Are you jealous?” Selene asked.<br/>
“No,” Rinoa replied defensively. “I just know what some of these church guys are like.”<br/>
“Oh, and what are they like?”<br/>
“Sexually repressed weirdos… well, not all of them.”<br/>
“I think you’re just jealous.”<br/>
“Of what?”<br/>
“Vianna taking your role as…” Selene trailed off.<br/>
“The Yharnam bike?”<br/>
“Well I wouldn’t put it like that.”<br/>
“Hi guys, having fun.” Vianna interrupted.<br/>
“Not as much as you it would seem.” Rinoa replied.<br/>
“Well, I’m a gun ready to go off,” Vianna said, invigorated.<br/>
“I’m going to the toilet.” Rinoa said and got up out of her chair.<br/>
“Oh, then I’ll get us all some more drinks, you two need livening up. Sitting here in this dark corner, you’re worse than Adella.”<br/>
“None for me, Vianna. I’m going to head home, had enough excitement for one evening,” Selene said and stood, gathered her overcoat and was about to put it on.”<br/>
“But it’s only 10 o’clock. Please stay, just for one more.”<br/>
“Just one drink,” Selene said and sat back down.<br/>
“Great, what’ll it be?”<br/>
“A glass of water.”<br/>
“Water? Come on, live a little. Three wolf vodka’s coming up.” Vianna added before Selene and Rinoa could respond. She turned and headed through the tables toward the bar, not before stumbling on a stray chair leg.<br/>
There was quiet pause, Selene and Rinoa sat and watched Arianna sing another song, this one was a bit livelier.<br/>
“You know what you need,” Selene suddenly said. “You need to find a real man, not these endless brief encounters. You just keep bouncing from one shiny new thing to the next, Rinoa. And then get pissed off when you find out it’s all empty,” Selene said.<br/>
“Thanks for the advice, Mother,” Rinoa took a big gulp of her drink. “Settling down? How is one supposed to do that in this graveyard of a town and these endless hunts?”<br/>
“I don’t know, I’m sure you’ll work it out,” Selene said. “I’m tired, I’m going to go home now.”<br/>
Rinoa reflected for a moment. Arianna finished her song, thanked the small crowd and left stage. The piano music played gently in the background while Rinoa watched Selene leave.<br/>
A little later Rinoa took another toilet break, when she came back out, she looked across the room and saw a large group of men gathered around someone at the bar. “Must be bidding time on Arianna,” she scoffed to herself and went to take her seat. As she did, she passed a woman with blonde hair, wearing a Burgundy dress, bundling her things together and putting on a jacket.<br/>
“Arianna? But… oh my god,” Rinoa exclaimed and flashed her look to the group of men at the bar. She bounded over.<br/>
“Cigarette?” A particularly dashing and well-groomed Church hunter offered, holding out the pack. Vianna giggled and teasingly plucked one out of the pack with her mouth.<br/>
“But who’s got a light?” she asked.<br/>
Immediately seven men all struck matches and held out lighters, seven individual flames hovering around and near the tip of the cigarette hanging from her mouth. Vianna giggled again, delighting at the attention.<br/>
“Well. I just can’t decide who’s going to light my fire,” Vianna said<br/>
“All right you church dandies, back off,” Rinoa interjected and stepped forward, pushing the men all gathered around Vianna aside.<br/>
“Come on, we’re going home.” Rinoa grabbed Vianna by the hand, dragging her away.<br/>
“Aww but the cute guys!” Vianna said waving and smiling back at the group of Church hunters and other men.<br/>
“Oh, calm down, you’re drunk. And I don’t want you to end up like Arianna… or me.”</p><p>iv.</p><p>A week later, the night of the hunt came. It was almost 6 p.m. in Central Yharnam, dusk was about to settle in. Rinoa had prepped herself some hours before and gone through all of her rituals. Her mind was clear and focused as she walked through the Yharnam streets. She liked to go out earlier than needed, in order to get herself in tune with the landscape. While the streets and buildings didn’t change, the atmosphere of the place was altogether different. There was a different mood, tone and feeling, a sort of nameless dread looming in the air and Rinoa liked to put herself in step with it. This and she liked to make sure there weren’t any stray children, women or men who hadn’t shut themselves up and bolted the doors for the night.<br/>
She whistled a tune as she strolled across a small cobbled bridge and rounded the corner up a short ramp, hearing that familiar hum of the nearby lamp. She stopped just before moving onto to the small square when she heard a voice and she listened in, hiding behind a pile of sandbags.<br/>
“Oh, you must be a Hunter, and not one from around here either. I'm Gilbert, a fellow outsider. You must have had a fine time of it. Yharnam has a special way of treating guests. I don't think I can stand if I wanted to, but I'm willing to help, if there's anything that can be done. This town is cursed. Whatever your reasons might be you should plan a swift exit. Whatever can be gained from this place, it will do more harm than good.”<br/>
“Have you ever heard of Paleblood,” a man’s voice said with a distinct foreign lilt.<br/>
“Paleblood, you say? Hmm... Never heard of it. But if it's blood you're interested in, you should try the Healing Church. The church controls all knowledge on blood ministration, and all varieties of blood. Across the valley to the East of Yharnam lies the town of the Healing Church, known as the Cathedral Ward. And deep within the Cathedral Ward is the old grand cathedral. ...the birthplace of the Healing Church's special blood, or so they say. Yharnamites don't share much with outsiders. Normally, they wouldn't let you near this place, but... The hunt is on tonight. This might be your chance..."<br/>
The conversation stopped and Rinoa heard the man’s footsteps. She peered around the corner and watched him for some moments.<br/>
He looked lost, confused and in a sort of daze, unsure what to do with himself. He was 6ft tall and had a sturdy, well-toned frame, soft blue eyes, and short hair that was a little messy, like he’d just gotten up out of bed 30 minutes ago. Rinoa gazed at him from across the small square, the lamp giving off its usual and consistent hum. She guessed his age at around his late 30s. He had a foreign quality about him, something Rinoa couldn’t quite put her finger on, and an intimidating presence. Rinoa suddenly came over nervous, her legs quivering and her heart fluttering. She calmed herself for a few moments and watched him gaze up at the moon in the dusk sky. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his waistcoat pocket.<br/>
“Need a light?” Rinoa asked him, taking her opportunity to approach. The man spun around, startled.<br/>
“Don’t worry I can help you through this. I’m well trained and experienced. Have you met Iosefka yet?”<br/>
“I… er no, but I woke up in a clinic back there and I couldn’t remember much, not even my own name. There was some horrible beast. Chased me all the way to that ladder there.”<br/>
“Settle down,” Rinoa replied noticing that he was getting more and more tense as he spoke. “That’s Iosefka’s clinic, she can be helpful, but she won’t come out, no one does. Not on a night of the hunt.”<br/>
“Night of the hunt?”<br/>
“All in good time. Can you remember your name now?”<br/>
“Yes, it’s…” he took a moment to think. “Michael Baden.”<br/>
“Pleased to meet you, Michael. They call me Rinoa,” she replied and offered her hand. Michael went to shake it, but instead took it and kissed the back of her hand with grace. He smiled. Rinoa quite taken aback, stayed herself from giggling like a school girl. She coughed and regained her self-possession.<br/>
In the near distance a beast let out a screeching howl.<br/>
“Don’t worry,” Rinoa said, I’ll help you through this,” she reiterated and lead the way through a gate into the moonlit streets of Yharnam.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>